


to the beat of my heart

by Woahsos



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anyways, M/M, but no smut, gansey plays the drums, he has a gay panic, it's slightly sexual, not even kissing, nothing actually happens, ronan's real gay, there's just sexual undertones, who even knows dude, ya know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woahsos/pseuds/Woahsos
Summary: ronan didn't know that gansey could play drums





	to the beat of my heart

"What are we even doing here, Dick?" Ronan grumbled, nudging a box to the side with his foot.  
Gansey had dragged him to a music hall that their local band used to practice. Said band was practicing in the room next to the dank closet they were currently in. Some animated song that started with a clarinet that sounded like a siren. Ronan felt like he had heard it before and a wave of nostalgia crashed over him. Suddenly, the band exploded with the sound of cymbals crashing, and then it immediately dropped back down to a slow piano section. Honestly, Ronan could get behind this music. It was exactly the kind of unpredictable chaos you'd expect from Ronan. Never knowing when the cymbal crashes were coming, or the rare moment of piano in Ronan's life.  
But he still didn't want to be here. On a Saturday.  
"I told Mr. Wilson that we would help organize the storage closet for the band. We're getting service hours." Gansey said calmly. It was a wonder that he never lost his temper fully with Ronan, or talked to him like one would a child. That's how most people talked to Ronan now. Never Gansey, though.  
The band had begun repeating the same section over. Ronan guessed there was some infraction in how they were playing, but he couldn't tell what it was. He didn't have a good ear for music. Gansey and Adam would say that he had no sense of good music at all. They were probably right.

When Ronan turned back around, Gansey was sitting at a beaten down drum set. And he had a pair of sticks in his hands. "What are you doing?" Ronan asked. There was no way that Gansey knew how to play drums. He would've told Ronan, right? 

Maybe not.

Gansey just smiled-a snake's smile, mischievous and teasing, like Ronan always wore- and twirled on of the sticks in his hand a few times. Ronan felt a chill run down his spine. Gansey's eyes were suddenly alive, filled with fire.  _Con fuoco._ This Gansey didn't come out often, and it always excited Ronan when he did. This Gansey was reckless and alive. There was no persona and charm that he put on for everyone else. And it wasn't the real, laid-back, funny Gansey that Ronan knew. This Gansey was just a real, but even more vibrant. 

Ronan couldn't admit how this Gansey made him feel to himself.

His skin was on fire and his heart was racing with anticipation. His head was spinning and his hands felt kind of tingly. Ronan could not admit what this feeling was, but he knew. And maybe Gansey knew too, with the way he was looking at Ronan. 

Gansey started to play. Ronan had no idea what it was, he didn't know the first thing about drumming. But he knew Gansey. Gansey had completely let go. His hair was whipping around everywhere, and Ronan couldn't help but swoon. There was a slight sheen of sweat on his bronzed skin, and Ronan's knees couldn't help but go weak. Ronan couldn't tell if the pounding in his chest was his heart or the bass drum. Probably both.

Ronan finally looked at Gansey's face and  _Jesus Christ._ He looked ethereal. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. His eyebrows scrunched and there was a small piece of hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. All coherent thought left Ronan's brain as all the blood rushed through his head. He had never seen this Gansey and he wasn't sure that he could handle seeing it again.

Gansey seemed to be on fire. Like he couldn't tell what was going on in the world around him because of the flames that surrounded and engulfed him. Ronan could see it, the flames were coming from his heart. And maybe this is why Gansey never told Ronan about the drums. He just let go, and he was afraid that someone might not like that version of him. What an idiotic thought.

Gansey stopped. As the ringing in Ronan's ears slowly faded, he vaguely recognized the sound of the orchestra still practicing in the other room. They stared at each for a few seconds. Gansey was panting and sweat was running down his face.

Ronan had to say something before all his emotions hit the floor, on display for Gansey to see and snicker at and politely decline.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He asked. Gansey chuckled and Ronan felt momentarily relieved. Until Gansey stood up, placing the sticks back down on the snare, and began walking towards Ronan. His polo was practically stuck to his torso with sweat, and why had Ronan never realized how good his arms looked until now? He was going to die, right here. Ronan was going to have a heart attack right in this dingy closet and the cause was going to be Richard Campbell Gansey's arms. That'd be a story for the newspapers.

"My parents bought me a kit when I was in middle school. Just kinda picked it up, taught myself." Gansey said, running his hand through his damp hair and  _Ronan was literally going to pass out._

"Right. No big deal." He said. He had tried to come off cool, but his cracked halfway through. Gansey raised an amused eyebrow at him, but he said nothing. He totally knew. Ronan was so fucked.

Gansey stepped the slightest bit closer and Ronan felt his heart start to burst.

"It helps me relieve stress." He said and  _that wasn't even sexual Ronan can you keep your hormones in check for two seconds maybe?_

"We should probably clean." Ronan said, but it came out much quieter than he had meant for it to.

"Right. Got to get those service hours." Gansey said, glancing down at Ronan's lips.

Ronan went hot all over and his vision started to blur. He might actually pass out if Gansey kissed him.

"Well, you can take the right side of the room and I'll take the left." Gansey said, back to his usual, preppy self. And then he turned and started to sort.

 _This is going to be hell_ Ronan thought.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really kinda dumb, but also kinda fun. should i make a part two? where stuff actually happens? let me know. feedback is always appreciated.  
> also, i am a musician, but i play clarinet. i know jack shit about drums. all i know is my gf plays them and she looks really good when she does so


End file.
